The present invention relates generally to computer terminals and more particularly to a converter device for use with a computer terminal that is constructed to display text only which enables the computer terminal to display either graphics or graphics and text simultaneously as well as text.
Computer terminals which are constructed to display text are well known in the art. Computer terminals which are constructed to display graphics are also well known in the art. One of the shortcomings of a computer terminal constructed to display text is that it cannot be used to display graphics. One reason why a text type computer terminal cannot be used to display graphics is that the video refresh system in the terminal does not have the memory needed to store data signals corresponding to dot patterns of images.
As can be appreciated, in many instances a user having a computer terminal constructed to display text only may have a need to also display graphics on his terminal.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a converter device which can be connected to a text type display terminal and which when so connected will enable the computer terminal to be used for graphics.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for enabling a computer terminal that is constructed to display only text to display either graphics or graphics and text simultaneously as well as text.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as described above which is microprocessor controlled.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device as described above which becomes passive when powered down or not functioning properly.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a device as described above which can work with a variety of different protocols.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device as described above which is easy to install and easy to use.